Goodbyes
by Toritrainer
Summary: Lucy has a feeling she just can't shake. She tries to explain to Natsu and Happy but they don't get it. Is it too late when they find out she was right to hold that feeling? A Nalu Fanfic First FanFic please R&R.
1. Hello

**AN:** Hello this is my first story. I hope that you enjoy it. This story is set during the Phantom Lord arc without Phantom Lord and only with her father confronting her. Be cautioned this will be so cliche and fluffy... So without further ado I introduce Goodbyes...

I looked around today felt strange almost like i was being watched trying to express these feelings to Natsu and Happy but they just blew it off as just me flaunting my big ego, nonetheless they guarded my house reporting for duty when I came up to the house. " Sigh…" 'why did these boys always play around. I managed to shoo the boys way but i still could not shake this indescribable feeling of angst and worry I took a bath and changed into my pajamas I reached for my keys and clutched them to my chest and went to sleep.

 **Three Hours Later** Lucy's POV

I gasp the nightmare i just had had me in a cold sweat suddenly the wind blew through my open bedroom window. Searching around the room for my two favorite people (well cat and person) but I did not see them I reached for my keys finding they were in between my bed and the wall i reached down and grabbed them. "RAWR" "AHHHHH" I screamed "NATSU YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" "Hahaha Luce you are too easy to scare." Natsu said laughing. Ugh I want to kill him right now.. Wait something is different? "Natsu?" "Yes" he said matter of factly. "Are you ok?" He didn't seem right like something was missing the way he looked was exactly the same but the one thing I couldn't put my finger on had me searching. "I'm fine but what about you, you seem to be thinking about something?" He put his hand on my shoulder then bingo that childish boy that was supposedly in front of me was not who I thought he was the heat in his hands was like any other persons they weren't warm as they usually are. "Who-who are you… You are not Natsu Dragneel no who are you!?" He laughed "Clever as always Lucky Lucy Heartfilia." The transformation disappeared and there before me stood the man i hated no… the man i despised the only person on earth to call by that name, my father Jude Heartfilia. "Father wh-what do you want?" i was more surprised than i let on i hadn't seen my father in years. "I assume that you are surprised to see me but i'm here for business." He explained "Why would you be in my house for said business and how did you find me?". Again he chuckled but this was not kind or comforting as some fathers have, this was cold and harsh full of bitter hatred. He had a sly grin on his face as if his master plan for all his years has finally come together and I was his last piece. " You my dear are my business and i intend to finish it." i could not take anymore "NO!" i screamed " I am no longer a puppet for your financial and political gain i am a human being with needs and wishes that don't follow yours. Father i tried to play nice but you never loved me or mom for that fact i'm sorry but i can not and i will not go with you and that is my choice!" " Are you done because I never said anything about 'choice'". Then it went black and the last thing i on my mind was him " Natsu… please..".


	2. Teleport

A.N. Hello i know the first part of this chapter stinks i'm trying to fix it please forgive me if you have any ideas to help please give me a review thanks on to Chapter 2: Discovery...

 **First POV**

Natsu was at home relaxing with happy getting ready to go on another mission he packs his things such as hot sauce a couple of vests and some pants. After deciding what to pack he trained for a bit then wanted to go to Lucy's. He tried to follow her scent but quickly realized it wasn't there. This puzzled i'm normally if she was anywhere in the town of Magnolia he could sniff her out. So he went to her house… something was off. It smelled like her but he could smell something different like someone from an office. In fact this was a man's scent trying to follow the scent it went towards the woods then stopped he then knew something was very very wrong.

 **Lucy POV**

I woke up my head was spinning what happened was i drinking last night? Then things came rushing back as my vision cleared and my headache left, looking around i saw my old room compared to my small apartment this was a princess room ' I guess we are at the mansion the "Heartfilia Estates" were known for their scale. I got up and ran to the door trying it to see if it would open and to my surprise it did, i guess my father doesn't think that much of me. Sneaking around i found that i remember most of the way to get out "Where do you think you are going you haven't gotten ready yet" I turned around to see my father the same way he looked years ago. " Why have you brought me here i told you won't do what you want me to anymore." I was sad i hated being controlled i didn't defend myself against him like i should've. 'W-where are my k-keys' i thought " Hahaha So this Natsu you really care for them don't you." "What do you mean." " The magic i used shows the person you care for the most and will even say things that you most desire for them to say…" He proceeded "So who is this Natsu is it a boy?" (A.N. Natsu means Summer in Japanese 3) "Yes Father he is." He looked discomfited. "Well as soon as you are married your will have no contact with any men you talked to or dated even whilst you were running around with those 'guild mates' of yours and you will remove your emblem of those crazy people as well." " Wait did you say marriage I am not marrying anyone that you pick for me in fact i wouldn't love any person that you could pick for me you pick the snobs and the boorish pigs that think they can treat women anyway they want." i cocked my leg up high and "Lucy Kicked" him right in the side he grunted furious as i ran toward the door but i was stopped by my own keys they shone bright as the sun and teleported me into my room then the door locked. "What What is happening my keys they are trying to keep me here?!" " Unexpected indeed they must think this is best for you too." my father laughed an evil laugh that shivered me to my bones. My head started throbbing and all i could think was NAtsu Natsu please save me i'm at my father's home please natsu save me. I'm scared of this evil man that always seems to find a way to ruin my life but I know that at some point this man whom I hate will die and i can move on from this point in my life. I need to figure out what just happened with my keys ill have to figure it out.

A.N. And that's it again I am really sorry for how this turned out thanks or taking the time to read I have things going on this weekend so I wont post till Monday most likely, Until then stay read on.


	3. The Dream and The Adventure

**A.N.** Hello I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving I'm continuing this story with some help in mind if you dont mind I want to start a new story give some ideas. I hope you all enjoy.

Natsu's POV

Walking around I didn't see anything

"Hello!?" I screamed nothing darkness surrounded me as i walked along, now i was standing in a room. Written on the walls were strange things like Hargeon, Phantom, and Clover. "What is this these are the quests that i went on… That's strange." I was really confused what does all this mean I had an idea about what it meant these were all quests that I went on with Lucy the girl that always kept me in mind and in check. Whenever I fight with Gray she always calmed me down not like the "Popsicle Head" would ever find out I would be at the butt of each joke Gray made if I said anything about it. Then standing before me was the girl i was just thinking about Lucy just looking at her makes me feel at peace. But something was very wrong with this picture she was in shackles in a wedding dress mascara streaked tear stains down her beautiful porcelain face. "Lucy Lucy." I was screaming at the top of my lungs. She couldn't hear me all was doing was crying then i heard it i heard her scream "No no please don't hurt me not anymore anybody help me please." It felt like my heart was being torn from my chest slowly… and then i woke up. I ran to Lucy's apartment the scent of the man still lingured i smelled very carefully taking everypart of the scent the mans smell smelled like lucy but what could that mean? Lucy never talked about her family and I never pushed I could tell she was not raised like I was. It seemed her family was a black stain on a white dress not kind or comforting like igneel was with me. I went to the guild walking a fast as I could. "Hi Natsu!" everyone called out "Hi" i shouted i did not want Erza or Mira finding out about my mission. I went up to gramps' office "Hi gramps" "Hi Natsu what brings you up here today?" "Well i wanted to ask about something personal… Do you know anything about Lucy's Family?" Gramps looked troubled when I asked 'Sigh' "I thought you might ask about this someday. Wel the story starts when lucy was about 10 years old her mother died she had had a loving caring family life living in the lap of luxury. Things changed after her mother died Lucy's father Jude became focused only on his work not caring about his daughter or her happiness once when Lucy was a girl she gave her father a rice ball that looked like him he rebuked her telling her that only the servants should make food, when she tried to defend herself the man threw the ball on the ground and told her not to disturb him it was her birthday." Hearing that made me swell up inside I wanted to always protect Lucy and yet i had no idea how strong she was. Gramps continued "When lucy was older she ran away and after that is when she met you and came to fairy tail." "Wow i had no idea how much i didn't know about her." It made me sad to think about but Lucy was an Heiress and will probably marry some other guy that is rich, Wait maybe that was what that thing with lucy in a wedding dress and shackles was. "Where does her father live?" It seemed weird to Makarov i'm sure but i needed to know. "Well you see he lives in a big estate about 50 miles west from Magnolia." "Thanks Gramps thats all i needed to know bye!" I went home to see happy was gone i wrote a note saying 'Going on an adventure you weren't home ill see you in about a week! -Natsu' And off he went to find Lucy.

A.N.


	4. Wonder

**Chapter 4: Betrothal**

A.N. Well i guess what can tell what this chapter s about or can you hahahah (Chibi Lucy) "Pssst they can." oh well ok have fun with this one nuggets ;)

Narrator POV: Lucy sat in the room boredom and fear starting to take over she was starving but would never ask for food. It seemed to much for her to have to ask for anything if you are going to take someone alive you'd be smart to not let them starve to death. Lucy knowing what her father had planned for her thought starving would be better nonetheless the servants came in to dress her and get her ready to meet a man her father pick to have her become engaged the man her father would pick was most likely abusive and Lucy could not live with that knowing that she could have a happier life with someone else.

As the servants finished with her she could hear the door open and heard greetings of the utmost diligent and purposeful. The servants led her out she was wearing a blue silk dress with white lace around the bodice and blue roses around the base and gloves to cover her guild mark she looked like an unhappy princess. "Ah Lucy hello my darling.". She went down to her father he bent down to kiss her cheek and he whispered in her ear " If you mess this up I will have everyone in that guild of yours killed." Lucy almost passed out from hearing those words her father was not kidding either. He could bribe the magic council to call them a dark guild and they would be on everyone's hit list. "Yes father." she said terrified and ready to become again 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia' for her friends no, for her real family. The man was tall and had onyx eyes just like Natsu's but his were sharp and cunning just as she had thought not bright and kind as Natsu's were he had a smug look on his face ready to face the world with tact and grace and at home he would turn into a boorish pig as her father would.

"This is Owen." Owen took Lucy's hand and kissed it, she wished that this man was not kissing her hand but instead Natsu 'Wait she thought why am I thinking about him in this situation?'she thought Owen was escorted by her and her father to a sitting room where Owen started asking about things "Why have I never met you? Mr. Heartfilia why has she never been introduced to anyone of high standing yet?" This should be interesting… she thought "Well my Lucy had always loved going to africa to look at my railroads there but she came down with a common disease that makes people bed ridden for years we were very worried she would never walk again but here she is the picture of health." Owen look sympathetic with her and said 'Well Luce you must take better care of yourself. That was it she could not take one more minute of this the man had called her by the name only one other called her by and she hated it but, she had to hold on for the guild for her family for natsu he would be crushed if they were considered a dark guild. "Owen what is your family business?" she asked sweet as honey her father looked very very pleased with her response. "Well my family is from a long line of mine factory owners we bring only the finest jewels from our mines." "That sounds like a profitable business these days." "yes it is in fact we will soon be the richest in all of Fiore." he said proudly. 'That's why father wants me to marry this man instead.' she thought.

"Father my legs feel cramped may i go for a walk?" she needed some air she was getting uncomfortable the talk of marriage was about to pop up. "Yes my dear just don't get lost again." She knew what that meant 'Don't try to leave or else you know what happens.' "Of course father I'll have one of the keys to escort me around."She knew her father now trusted her keys for making her stay in this awful place. She summoned Capricorn he would give her wise information about why she was here right now and help to not get lost. "Cap" she said sadly "Why did you make me stay here?" He winced a look of shame plastered upon his face. "I don't know the Celestial King must have had something to do with it Leo was furious. Shouting at the top of his lungs in the celestial world." Lucy was even more confused at this answer why would celestial king want her there. There must be some good reason the king almost never gives the celestial beings orders most of the time it is guidance but orders must be followed by the spirits or like what happened to Loke before would happen to who ever tried to disobey. Lucy was glad her good friend followed the orders she used a lot of energy summoning all her spirits at once and would be angry if he threw it all away just so she could be happier. "Cap I can't believe i'm here again and i'm going to have to marry that pompous man in there." Capricorn looked slightly amused "I don't think the king will let that happen just be patient he can see the future you know." and with that he disappeared. Little did lucy know the extent of her father's deal with Owen.

A.N. whew that was fun to write got a review that said i should split it up more hope you guys liked it BTW I have a poll on my profile page please check it out for my next story i want you to choose and i know i said i wasn't posting till tomorrow but i cant stay away hehe until tomorrow my nuggets 3


	5. The Deal

Hello my nuggets wanted say thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with the story I now have had 200+ people read the story again I ask that you please go to my profile page to vote for the next story pairing i have multiple ships in all of these anime. Ok enough with that on to the story. Also i'm sorry for the lateness Enjoy muhahah

Owens POV

Well this is going to be fun i thought as i rang the doorbell and entered into the world famous Heartfilia Estates it was quite magnificent crown molding around the ceiling and beautiful statues everywhere i was surprised. Lucy Heartfilia was well known for her love of adventure and it made me suspicious as to why i had not heard tell of her for more than a few years. Jude met me in the entry way. "Hello sir I assume you are Mr. Heartfilia?" I said diplomatically "Yes I am he." Jude said looking pridefully at his hopeful new son-in-law. We exchanged greetings and I was anxious to see the woman. I had never met Lucy before my parents thought this match would be best for both sides of our families. "Hello Lucy come here my darling." Jude said looking at his stunning daughter. She was wearing blue silk the matched her smooth silky skin and blonde tresses wonderfully, her well endowed curves showcased in the dress. Her father bent down and kissed her cheek I could tell he whispered something to her the look of shock on her face and the sudden paleness of her face told me she was not the sort to 'obey'. "This is Owen" Jude said as i reached down and kissed her hand the stiffness told me one of two things, she is either being forced or she was embarrassed to see me. I hope it was the latter.

We walked to a sitting room and talked I started asking about her sudden dis-mentioning around two or three years ago. Apparently i struck a cord, the look on her face was sheer disgust as if something i had said was reserved for someone else. You see I want my women to treat me with respect that I deserve. Such as obeying me and treating me to extra things here and there as all women should also staying home to tend to our children is a must, these times where women work and are paid is preposterous. Lucy asked to leave soon after her response it looked like she was dieing and her father didn't seem to care. 'There is something wrong here' I thought they are trying to hide something. After she left me and her father discussed the plans for the wedding and all benefits the exchange would reap you see in business you try to first discuss the good things about then later when you are farther into the discussion slip in the problems.

"Well you would be able to take her as soon as you are married and i would like the marriage to be soon." Jude expressed "Yes I agree let's have this done sooner rather than later." I don't need some girl ruining my plan to be the richest man in fiore, even more rich than the king himself. "I can have the wedding ready in a week." "That will be fine but i wanted to tell you Lucy is from a line of great wizards and she hold four golden celestial spirit keys and some silver trivial ones that would sell for a pretty penny." That got my attention "Really well I don't really fancy wizards they are sort of brutish especially that one gang what are they called 'Fairy Tail' yes she's not involved with any of those guilds right?" Those guilds are practically bars it's just that they so happen to have magic and they cause me and those i know quite the ruckus. "No no , she had a run with one of the smaller ones when she was a teenager but she will never see anyone of those people again." and with that we agreed on the terms of the marriage and we were set for the date all that needed to be done were the arrangements.

A.N. Hello i hope you liked it, i know its not great because i was rushing to get this done before i went to bed so sorry for any problems. Please review it helps my writing skill an helps you be able to read the things that i write better. Don't forget to vote for the next story, alright goodnight my nuggets i will see you tomorrow. 3


	6. The News

**Chapter 6: Natsu and His Discovery**

A.N. This part of the story takes place three days after the deal with owen. HELLO again i'm back this time I have been thinking about how the story is going to progress so i hope you like how I move on with the story. HEEHe enjoy the story :) Also POV switches between Natsu and the narrator without any warning sorry about that.

Natsu was walking along the road when he happened upon a town. "Yawn… Well i guess i should take a break" he thought Natsu had been walking for days (well if you count stopping for food every chance he got as walking). Natsu walked into the town and saw there was a bench to rest for a bit. He woke up soon after not realizing that he was asleep what is that noise? He thought. "This just in two rich lovers to be married!" 'What's that all about?' Natsu walked over to the boy and saw the newspaper in his hands. It said "Lucy Heartfilia and Owen Bramston." underneath was a picture of the two natsu had never seen the man before but that was definitely Lucy ' This is not the Lucy that I know' Natsu thought looking back. Lucy looked as if she hadn't been eating and had a sad smile on her face. I almost fell over as I saw the dress she had on it was so long and regal. Totally not what she would wear most likely being forced. The thought gave me assurance that something was happening to her and I have to get her.'

NATSU POV

I started running i was only 20 miles away i would be there before the wedding hopefully. I kept running but my legs had to stop for a break at some point, I can't tell how far it is from here but i pulled out my map and saw how large the estate was. I hadn't really looked at the map since I had the west stuck in my brain. As long as I went this way I would make it before the wedding, as i looked at the map i saw the place where i could sneak in. The crest between the house and the hills that surrounded it. I kept thinking about the story Gramps had told me about how Lucy had to fend fo herself in this cold harsh world with noone around to protect her she had had no home to run back to until she got into Fairy Tail. That made my heart swell with newfound courage and will to go on and get to Lucy. The way started to get more and more treacherous but I will get to Lucy I will get to her and bust her out of there. I walked thinking about what she was doing right now hoping she would eat or that she wasn't being tortured that would kill me. I wanted to keep going but I could hear Erza say if you are going to fight someone bigger than yourself at least get ready by resting and eating, I knew that this fight would be big. I was not going to waltz in there and take her with me. So I rested thinking about my plan and hoping it would go well.


	7. Lucy Is Losing Hope

**Chapter 7: Lucy Losing Hope**

Wahh it's a bonus chapter haha yes this is a bonus for my tardiness enjoy. :D

I am Lucy. Lucy Of Fairy Tail. I will not give up. I will not give up…. All i can think about is food i'm so hungry but I can't eat this I shouldn't. I would rather die than eat this food not again here they come with the tray, I can smell the meat on it the rice the vegetables. This is my torture my pain that I don't even have to go through but I do it. I do it for the guild I do it for my family that seems so far from me, I do it for him the man I will never see again Natsu. I miss them so much they probably have seen the papers, they know now that i'm an heiress and soon they will think I abandoned them. That is what terrifies me the thought that my only family that ever cared for me will think that I abandoned them and that I don't care about them. I turn into my pillow and try to cry but i haven't drank any water in hours so the tears are no longer there, my father I can hear him telling me there is nothing I can do. I'm starting to believe him but still I have the hope that someone anyone can see that i'm not doing this of my own will. "Get up you stupid girl you are going to eat something right now I can't have you dieing before the marriage." He shouts but i can hardly hear anything my body feels so weak that I can't move. He had the servants feed me I am losing the will to go on, the will to live, the will to fight, the will to love and most of all the will to believe. That was my only saving grace to believe that someone would come to this awful place and tell me it's going to be Ok I have come to get you, and that they love me would be the only thing that could help me right now but they won't come they won't care and they certainly will not stop the wedding i'll be Lucy Heartfilia no more i'll have to take one the ridiculous name of Bramston. Lucy Bramston how dull, and how i wish i could be swept away from this place. I won't be here long in any case maybe i'll learn to love Owen, but I don't think I could ever love him like how I wanted to love another person that person that always cared if I cried that person that always made sure I went home safe, but he didn't not this time anyway.

A.N. Hi I hope you liked this bonus chapter for today because of how late i t is sorry about that anywho give a review it helps me improve my content for your enjoyment, also the poll please go to my page and vote for what anime you want the next story from Thanks i'll see you tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Shopping**

A.N. Hello I realize that the last two chapters were really really short so i'll try to make this one longer alright my nuggets enjoy.

LUCY POV

Today I felt a newfound strength that i hadn't felt in days the wedding was in one day and the mansion was covered in white roses and the scent was almost sickening. I asked my father if i could go do shopping. Of course he agreed thinking that i had given up the will to escape and surrendered myself.

As we were walking through the little town inside the estate with some servants i saw something that made me want to dance and laugh. Little figures of me from the guild me and happy and Natsu, 'If pretty boy ever saw one of these he would freak out' i thought thinking about becoming Lucy Bramston that was kinda scary but thinking about marriage but I think i'll be ok now.

We saw a store with lovely fabrics and picked a sheer white for my veil. Natsu please if our out there you have to get me out of here before it's too late, I don't want to marry Owen. The thought of being the butt of all problems. Not the cherished flower that a wife should be. The next thing that i saw were the shoes beautiful shoes with butterflies along it in white in peach dots all along it. These will go well with the peachy color of my reception dress, and the bridesmaids that were not picked by me. If i had it my way I would let Levy be my maid of honour, Mira, Erza, and well to rub it in Juvia, i mean i would want to show that I never had any feelings towards Gray, the thought for me is almost laughable. It's not that he isn't handsome but he's just too cold for me. With that thought i couldn't believe the servant's didn't hear me snicker.

Then I saw it the most beautiful music box i had ever seen, "Ahh young lady you have a good eye for beauty" the merchant continues, "This has the song inside is called the dragon's roar. It brings happiness to any person that hears the song and looking upon it helps the spell to last, would you like to hear it?" she asked, I was intrigued by the name of the song. So i told her i would hear it. The song brought tears to my eyes it reminded me of all the time i spent with Natsu and Happy. The missions we went on and the feelings i held for them, I asked her how much it was and she gave me a deal for 5,000 jewel. That was almost the same as my rent in magnolia. Then i realized how much this would affect me i won't be able to wear the clothes that i bought for the Fairy Tail Birthday party it would have been one year at Fairy Tail.

Walking by i saw very strange people that i didn't remember, new shops and places to eat, I slowly recognized just how long i was gone. New things like shops take time to set up. This must have been three years at least. And father must be charging every cent he can get from these people. We rested at a bench for a bit so I could eat and so the poor servants could get a break.

I Then looked up and I could not believe my eyes, I saw him… I saw Natsu looking at the shops for a tux by the look of it, I started laughing uncontrollably the thought of Natsu in a tux was too much for me too handle I got my mind focused and got up and told the servant's i was going to the restroom, I walked as fast as I could, and went up behind him in my sweetest voice I said " Well hello there our tuxedos are on sale for this week only, he turned to me the look on his face was a mixture of emotions i hadn't really seen before. " L-Luce?" He was almost scared to say anything the mixture of emotions i figured was shock relief and horror. The shock and relief i get but I was confused about the horror.

I looked at him I had one thing i needed to tell him i knew my time with him would be short. I pulled him into an alley and told him this "Natsu I need to tell you that i can't come home I want to so badly and, i don't want to get married but i need to for the guild and for you, the reasons i will not tell you but i just needed to let you know that i didn't abandon the guild. I'm sorry so please forgive me." Natsu looked at me concern written on his face. I turned to walk away but he stopped me I turned to look at him and he hugged me. I started to cry I don't want to leave.

"Lucy I want to ask you one thing before i let you go…" He stopped almost reluctant to ask me

"Why didn't you say anything to me about your family? Did you think we would hate you are somethin?" I was sobbing "No I-I just wanted to keep everyone safe that's why i'm not coming home to keep everyone safe." I almost yelled. Natsu looked at me angry with me i could see it "Lucy what are you protecting us from do you really think your pops could defeat me? Do you think that you are doing us a favor by staying away because you're not." "NO,no that's not it maybe i'll tell you someday later but i can't right now i'm sorry." and with that i said one thing a gave natsu the music box. "Think of me when you listen to this song. Natsu… don't forget me ok?" and with a sad smile i hugged him once more and left Natsu with sadness in my heart i felt i would never see him again but i hope that he will find someone that loves him dearly. I went to the restroom and cleared my puffy eyes of tears and went back to the servants.

A.N. Hello hello my nuggets i hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to leave a review to improve my writing skill and heighten your reading experience also my poll will be closing soon so please go vote for what show you want the next story from alright thanks for reading see you later. :D


	9. Goodbye Father

**Chapter 9: Goodbye Father**

A.N. Hello the Poll is now closed the winner is Kamisama Hajimemashita. Anyway sorry for lagging updates on my part the time that i once had has now dwindled down to meager few moments. Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter will be a mix of what happened last chapter but in Natsu's Pov. :D

Natsu's POV

I was shopping around looking for the right outfit i needed to find something that could sneak me in there like a ninja.

I saw this suit shop and thought that it would do, they would cost me everything i had left for food but it was well worth it.

As i was about to go in this familar smell engrossed my sences and a sweet voice said " Hello our tuxedos are on sale this week."

This voice was so different from what i was used to hearing she sounded sad to say it almost as if she was forcing it out

"L-Luce? I was scared i turned and looked she had a smile plastered on her face but i knew her too well to be fooled she was scared really scared of her future or of something else lurking behind her. Whatever it was i was happy to see her.

Natsu?" she sweetly the way she said my name made me feel so weird like something i hadn't heard ever since Igneel last said my name, "I can't come home right now and it's not like i don't want to it's just there are a few problems." Hearing that made me mad i had come all this way to rescue her and now she doesn't want me to. But it was more than that i wanted her to hang out with me and happy.

"She said she didn't want to get married and that she was scared aswell but part of me wanted to tell he that if she was scared that she should come home. After she sadi all of this she turned to walk away this must hurt her too, if she was going to leave i was going to give her a goodbye i stopped her she turned around and i hugged her.

She started to cry the walls she had set up starting to crumble now that she was like this i could ask her the question buring on my hear right now, "Lucy I want to ask you one thing before you go… why didn't you tell me about your family did you think i would hate you?" Right then i could hear her suck in a deep breath "No I-I just wanted to keep everyone safe i wanted to keep my father from hurting you." she was sobbing by now

I almost laughed at the thought of some old man oming to fight with erza at home.

"What are you protecting us from do you really think your pops could defeat me?"

Lucy shook her head.

"It's not that I can't really tell you about it right now i'm sorry goodbye Natsu." she turned and left this time with my heart unable to take anymore. Now i knew that i was going to stop that wedding.

I bought the suit and went on my way apparently Lucy was right about the suits being on sale

I went to sleep ready to fight tomorrow with all i have and woke up at about 7.

Lucy POV

Today is my wedding day i'm not so worried about being rescued now ugh i was such an idiot to not leave with him and warn the guild, but there is nothing for it now. My family can rest without care now that i have done this.

The dress was a sweetheart neckline with a long lace train, my family was famous for our designers necklines shaped into the perfect heart.

I wore the shoes that i bought and a long veil butterflies were inside the lacy patterns as they cascaded down like a waterfall. I wish i wasn't getting married today i wish i could've staved it off longer but i can't and it's too late to turn back.

Part of me was silently praying, praying that Natsu would be there to rescue me.

PArt of me wanted him to stay as far as possible i don't want him watching as i marry some man neither he nor anyone he knows, know at all.

'No' I shook my head i can't be thinking about these things i'm about to get married I should be happy right. Aquarius can stop babbling on and on about how i have no boyfriend instead i can yell at her for not being married or for not having children.

I smiled a bit which might have surprised the servant's but i wasn't smiling because of what they thought I was thinking of. They thought i was thinking about the honeymoon. Then i realized the man i was about to marry they expect children all of them he'll expect that tonight, I don't know if i can do that, not with some man i barely even know.

I tried to calm my nerves as i went to the carriage my outfit hair and makeup ready to face this cruel harsh world. I had eaten only a slice of bread this morning i was still not feeling up to the task of eating right now.

I walked into the church as the "Wedding March." Began to play, In and out in and out. I was trying to breathe but they had the dress so tight i felt ready to pass out. I walked down the aisle with father next to me it almost seemed surreal to me like a dream.

Peachy and white colors streamed across from the whole church. Owen looked very displeased about something either he found out that i had being associated with Fairy Tail, or something in his life was about to get difficult.

When i got to the end the aisle with father he had a sly smirk on his face, i suddenly felt the need to be with my keys, maybe they could protect me from the ensuing chaos about to happen.

Please don't cry lucy PLease don't cry, I kept thinking that over and over in my mind. The priest started with the ceremony and i got a sudden cold sweat, this must be me panicking.

I said my vows as did Owen, both were default that our writers had written to sound above the rest of society. The priest then said does anyone object this marriage, Silence my heart was pounding out of my chest and then i heard it the loud "I DO" rang across the hall.

I just about started sobbing from relief, the priest then told natsu to come forward, oh and did he. His eyes were locked on me, when he passed my father i saw the one thing that made me so scared of my father, he pulled out his lacrima phone and texted something,

It all came together "Natsu NO!" I screamed then i saw it the gun locked and loaded ready to fire,

Fire… then i heard it the sounding shot of a fire bullet coming from above. My father had screwed up big time. Natsu proceeded to swallow the bullet and then followed up with his masterful pun "I'm all fired up!" HE looked at me with my knowing smile Natsu was about to take me away, he was about to take me so far away from this place these people and most importantly my father.

Owen looked at me furious "Lucy what is going on? Did you forget about someone or i meant to say somethings?" He held up my keys ready to have them discarded, "your father made a deal with me. My my you have some rare ones too. Heheh this is quite enjoyable don't you think, I'm going to sell each and everyone of these keys to the highest bidder, I will be so rich i won't even need this marriage to cover the financial loss. Lucy Heartfilia you have just met with your end." My eyes widened father was going to sell my keys all of them, two of those keys were moms.

A flame went up around the keys i looked to natsu who just shrugged as if he didn't know what was happening, the keys then flowed like water then shone like stars. It burned Owen and he dropped the keys, -_- 'Aquarius is going to kill me' i scrambled as much as i could in a wedding dress and grabbed my keys. "LUCY" my father voice rang out like a bell.

"What do you think you are doing?" "She is going home where she belongs ir." Natsu's voice was dripping with hate and vengeance was on his mind for making me cry, the people had long since fled taking shelter outside. "Oh really boy you're that Natsu i presume.. Anyways has lucy even told you about what has happened or why she isn't at you guild? I would guess not. The girl you are looking at now is my daughter Lucky Lucy Heartfilia and she is about to get married and have a delightful son and heir to all of my estate and Owens as well, she will then become the richest woman in all of Fiore… And if she does not comply i will bribe the magic council to name Fairy Tail a dark guild." My father's eyes were shining as he told of his plan.

"Lucy is that all true?" Natsu looked up at me i could see the betrayal in his eyes.

"Yes" I only managed to squeak out

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to protect the guild and my family and you I know how much it all means to you gus and i only a newbie so i figured i should." The tears started rolling i could almost feel him judging the situation.

.

.

.

… "Well anyone who wants to protect the guild sound like a true member to me." I looked up

"Ready Luce?"

"YEAH!"

"We don't care who you are or where you are from anyone who dares try to squander the name of Fairy Tail will be crushed no matter the cost. Father I tried i really did i thought that you might have some love left in you but seeing as you were going to sell moms celestial keys i don't care any more about you or your well being,I have a family now that loves me cares for me and i will not let you crush that for your gain. Goodbye father." I summoned Loke And he and Natsu took care of everything as i watched at the end he was chained to his vault and i couldn't care less.

A.N. WHew Ok everyone this is not the end i repeat this is not the end i have one more chapter i'm going to do then the next story is going to be up it will only be a two shot and the winner of the poll was Fairy tail but the shipping is Gruvia :D so i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'm sorry for the wait teehee i know i'm a horrible person for making you guys wait almost a week now i think many many apologies later nuggets..


End file.
